


Fuck Fake Friends

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Protective Tyler, joshler - Freeform, shy josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Fuck fake friends, we don't need them, the only thing they're good for is leaving.





	Fuck Fake Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song F.F.F by Bebe Rexha ft G-Eazy

Tyler and Josh sat at their usual lunch table with the rest of the basketball team as they randomly engaged in conversations.

  
"Gosh, you're so handsome," Tyler smiled brightly as he leaned in to press a quick kiss on Josh's lips.   
Tyler may have not noticed the glares from the other players, but Josh did.

  
"I'm going to go get a water, you want anything, babe?" Tyler asked with a small smile as he got up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

  
"No, I'm good," Josh smiled nervously as Tyler walked away and left him alone with the other boy's at the table.

  
_Here it comes._

  
"He doesn't really love you, you know. He feels sorry for you, that's all. A popular guy like Tyler could never love a punk like you," one of the boys, Ryan, snickered as he stuck a French fry in his mouth with a shit eating grin.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he pushed the lump in his throat down, "I know."  
He didn't even try to argue anymore, but then everyone went back to acting 'normal' as Tyler took his seat next to Josh, instantly sensing how distressed his boy was.

  
"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

  
Tyler was so sweet and gentle as he checked Josh's forehead with his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
The other boy's were glaring at Josh warningly as Tyler focused on his love and his discomfort, desperately wanting to make him feel better somehow.

  
"I-I'm fine," Josh tried to sound reassuring as he gave Tyler a gentle smile and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.  
"I hope you feel better, Josh," Ryan faked concern as he looked over at Josh with acting that could earn him an Oscar.  
"Thanks," Josh mumbled as he hid his face in Tyler's shirt, nibbling at the fabric as his nerves fluttered inside of him, making his brain short circuit.

  
Tyler rubbed the boy's back as he pressed kisses to the side of his head and let him nibble at his shirt, Tyler knew Josh's anxiety became too much for him sometimes, but he didn't mind.  
The bell rung and Tyler grabbed Josh's hand in his and pulled him close to his side as they walked down the hall to Josh's next class.

  
"I love you, Josh. If you need anything message me and meet me in the bathroom," Tyler told the boy as he kissed his head.

  
"I will," Josh replied meekly as he smiled up at Tyler.

  
"I mean it, Josh. I don't care what you need, anything, I'll be there. Even if you just want to get something off of your chest. Promise me?"

  
Josh smiled as his spirit lifted a bit from his boyfriend's reassurance and concern.  
"Okay, I promise," Josh replied before kissing Tyler on the lips outside of his classroom door, it being overlooked because Tyler's the school's basketball star.

  
Tyler deepened the kiss as Josh tilted his head to the side and allowed Tyler access, hands wrapping around the taller boy's neck.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too, Josh."

* * *

  
The next day Josh sat on the bench at his school's gym as he watched Tyler and his teammates play a game of ball, Tyler made a hundred free throws before hand, which isn't much compared to what he can do.  
Tyler was smiling and laughing with his friends and teammates as they high-fived each other or cracked jokes while guarding each other to cause a distraction.

  
Josh didn't understand why Tyler's friends hated him so much, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to Tyler. He loved his teammates , they were like brothers to him. But he also couldn't let Tyler go, he needed him.  
Before he knew it the game was over and everyone was piling into the locker room as they yelled and joked, making it echo in the now empty gym.

  
A lot of the boy's came out together, but Tyler was no where to be seen yet, he probably took a shower to keep from getting sweat all over Josh, he usually does.

  
Joshua's stomach dropped as the boy's approached him with menacing grins splayed across their features.  
"Tyler's going to break up with you after awhile, you should just go a head and end it. He doesn't love you. He likes the status it gives him. A popular jock loving the scared, emo boy that can't even deal with himself," Ryan chuckled as he watched Josh's face drop and tears threaten to spill down his face.

  
Before Josh could even interject, not that he would, Tyler threw his stuff down on the court and grabbed Ryan by his shirt before pulling him close to him and looking him straight in the eyes, their noses touching.  
"What the fuck, Ryan? I thought we were best friends, man? How long have you been doing this behind my back? God, I'm so fucking stupid,  I should've pieced it together," Tyler screams mostly at himself as he pushed the boy back and threw a punch directly to his jaw.

  
Ryan yelped before grabbing his jaw and scrambling to run off along with the others.  
Tyler sat down next to a disheveled Josh before pulling him into his lap, kissing his forehead.  
"Honey, why didn't you tell me," Tyler asked a bit hurt at the thought of Josh not trusting him.  
"I didn't want you to quit hanging out with your friends, you're really close to them and I didn't want to come between that."

  
"Josh, honey, friends come and go without a reason. I wouldn't have let them treat you like that at all. You're more important than a couple of stupid guys that want to bully others."  
"I don't want you to lose your friends," Josh muttered as he dropped his head on Tyler's shoulder and played with his hands while nibbling at Tyler's shirt.  
He was nervous.

  
"Fuck fake friends, we don't need them, the only thing they're good for is leaving," Tyler reassured as he pulled Josh back to look him in the eye and cupped his jaw.

  
"I may not need them, but I do need you," Tyler smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy. His hands held the boy's hips as Josh's wrapped around Tyler's neck and moved to get closer.  
The lights stayed dim as Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and helped him out to his car, while opening the door and helping him in.

  
Josh's heart was full to the brink as Tyler joined him in the driver seat before locking hands over the console and driving off.

  
This was a new beginning. A new beginning he needed. A new beginning for both of them.

Fuck fake friends, they only needed one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I felt the need to write this....


End file.
